H3LL
by The Nurse
Summary: Neo is being faced with the greatest choice of his life. He must choose between Trinity, and Salvation. Between good, and evil. What will he choose? READ AND FIND OUT! WARNING! if you think the first chapter was twisted, check this out!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: First of all, I'd like to say that I have yet to see Revolutions. The whole concept of a 13-year-old not being able to get into a movie that's only rated 14A really pisses me off.and none of my parents wants to see it, so I'm stuck like this. But I tried, and that's the important thing. Anywho, I've been looking around the internet to basically spoil the hell out of it so I can get this fic done. So just a warning, if I get anything totally wrong, please tell me and I'll correct it ASAP. Please don't sit at your computer flaming me until the cows come home. Thanks. P.S. This fic is really, really weird. Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I can't believe it.  
  
I can't believe it, I can't believe I actually watched it. I cant believe I sat there, kneeled there, on what seemed like a mountain of machines parts, holding her in my arms. I kneeled there and watched her as the tears rolled down her cheeks, as the blood ran down her hips, as she slowly cried and mourned for me. And why was she mourning for me? Why, when she was the one leaving? When she was the one crying, when she was the one dying? When she was the one. When.  
  
When will she come back?  
  
I asked Morpheus that. He was sad, he was crying. He looked at me, crying his small, barely noticeable tears, then shook his head. He told me to leave. He told me to go to my room. I asked him again, the same question. He didn't answer. That's when two strong crew members came and grabbed my arms, leading to my room. Dragging me to my room.  
  
Why won't she come back?  
  
*************  
  
I spent that night alone. It's strange, how when you're alone you can hear so much better. I heard people outside, talking and chatting about things. Most of them were talking about the revolution. Damn the revolution. The revolution stole her away from me. I loved her. She was all I ever loved, I don't think I'll ever be able to love again.  
  
That night I had a dream. I dreamt that everything was black, all of it, the whole world. I was the only light in the darkness, I could see myself, but nothing else.  
  
Then I saw Trinity.  
  
She was faint at first, but as she got closer I began to see her better. She looked just like she did before, perfect in every way. She continued to walk closer, a warm smile on her face.  
  
"Trinity." She silenced me before I could anymore, putting a gentle finger to my lips.  
  
I slowly placed my hands on her hips and, she put hers on my shoulders. Then we kissed. She felt so warm, so real. For a second I let myself believe she was real. The warmth was so real, it felt human. That was what I really wanted. Something human.  
  
But the warmness began to grow until it was hot, and still we kissed. The hot began to burn. Then I opened my eyes. Trinity's whole head was aflame. Her eyes glowed a blinding white, her skin a golden yellow, her hair a dangerous orange. The fire whipped out, burning and scarring my face, the brightness blinding my eyes. The sight was horrific. Something inside me told me to scream, to run away. But I didn't. I didn't because I liked it. That was what scared me the most.  
  
Suddenly, she backed away, then threw me on the ground. I hit it with a thud, gasping in pain. She kneeled, the crawled on top of me. I didn't speak, I didn't cry. I just watched. Somehow, from the darkness Trinity produced a short yet sharp blade. I watched as she held it above me, burning majestically, then stabbed it into my chest. I felt no pain.  
  
She dragged the blade down my front, opening up the wound. Then she stopped. She could no longer work, her hands had caught fire. Then I saw it. I saw where the burning was coming from. It was coming from within me.  
  
From within my own personal Hell.  
  
Then I woke up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Waking up didn't feel like waking up.  
  
Waking up felt more like being slapped in the face, then having your eyes open. When I woke up, I was outside. The birds twittered in the trees and the wind was soft and gentle. It was morning, the sun was just rising over the horizon. I remembered this place. it was the rooftop. I turned my head, and found The Oracle sitting beside me, looking straight ahead.  
  
"Mornin'" She said. "Its about time you woke up."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"On a rooftop."  
  
Well, I knew that. "Why am I here?"  
  
She smiled at me. "Do you always ask the same questions?"  
  
I turned away, staring at the ground, wondering how I had gotten here. I decided to keep my questions to myself.  
  
"You know why you're here as well as I do. I'd love to make it simpler but its not."  
  
She looked sad. I wondered vaguely why she was so depressed, then realized it. "Because of.my dream."  
  
She nodded, then turned around in her seat. She motioned for Seraph to leave. "Yes, that's one of the reasons."  
  
"I can't help what I see."  
  
"I know that. But there are things you can help."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You will. I can't give away everything, but very soon you will be faced with a choice."  
  
No.I've had enough choices..no more.  
  
"And even though it feels right.its not. That's all I can say."  
  
"No." I said abruptly, surprised by my own voice. The Oracle jumped slightly.  
  
I got up, then began walking to the ledge of the building, looking out over the fake city.  
  
"The last choice I was given I screwed it up. I don't want to do that again."  
  
"You didn't make a mistake Neo, you did the right thing." She said sympathetically.  
  
"Then why does it feel so wrong?"  
  
The Oracle was silent. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her, she was crying.  
  
"The choices I make don't matter. I chose the door so I could save Trinity, but she died anyway. It doesn't matter. Whether I had chosen the other door or not, Zion would have been all right. It really doesn't matter."  
  
I turned around, walking towards the door. I walked past The Oracle without looking at her. When she spoke again, her voice sounded weak and almost.scared.  
  
"Neo, that's not true."  
  
I walked away without saying anymore. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Uh.I think Neo goes blind at the end of revolutions. Dammit. Oh well, this is an AU. And, just as an add on to that little note, let me explain to whoever's reading a little something: Neo has depression. I know, its sad. Now, what does depression usually lead to?  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
I slowly walked through the dark corridors, my footsteps making echoes. I needed to find it, again. I knew what I was doing was wrong. I knew it, but I needed it. Maybe this was what the oracle was talking about, when she said not to do the thing that feels right. But this didn't feel right. It felt horribly wrong.  
  
The light was blinding, but it was everywhere. When I first came here, I was confident, but scared. I thought I would die, but now that doesn't seem to matter. Now I know, I've got nothing to lose.  
  
"I have something to ask of you." I called.  
  
No answer.  
  
"I..I need you to bring someone back..someone who is gone..someone who is dead. Can you do that?"  
  
Still nothing. All the hope within suddenly washed out. It was over, my last hope of Trinity's return was gone.  
  
"Please..I, I loved her, this girl. Trinity. She died.please, I know you can do this!" I cried, on the verge of tears.  
  
Finally, the blinding light answered me back.  
  
"I cannot. The dead are meant to die. The dead are meant to lie. Grievances cannot change that."  
  
It was right. The Source was right, the dead are meant to stay dead. I just need to get over her.  
  
"I just need to make the pain stop.." I whispered.  
  
"However, we can do that." The Source answered back.  
  
I looked up, surprised at the answer. "How?"  
  
"The termination of certain emotions. Seek them, then destroy. A simple procedure. Delete the emotion sadness, and all that begets it."  
  
I hesitated with my answer, thinking over the 'procedure'. It sounded like a lobotomy.I didn't want that. I didn't want to forget Trinity altogether, I just wanted to get over her.  
  
"You will not forget your loved one. But do you still wish to remember her as a dying body? Remember the good things only, is that not what you want?"  
  
Yes, that was true. To remember the good things. But you can never trust a machine. So what do I do?  
  
"Its choice." I said. " I have to choose between Trinity..and" What exactly? "Something I'm not even sure of."  
  
I just don't know. what if its telling the truth? What if it's a trick? What if..  
  
What if.  
  
A/N: AH HA! Cliffhanger! So my non-existent friends, what will Neo do? What would you do in this situation? Review and find out! 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4.  
  
The sun was just setting on the horizon, and it seemed the whole world was holding its breath. The soft gold of the sun was a deep offset to the strange pastel hinge to the set. The grass was a pale green, the sky a soft violet, even the trees seemed to be a darker shade of brown. The only thing that seemed to have real colour was the young girl, as she stood in the middle of the field, watching the sunset. The expression on her face was nervous but determined. She was waiting for something, and she seemed ready for anything.  
  
The world didn't notice her. But he did.  
  
As Neo walked towards her, he couldn't help but smile. The curiosity made itself very present, why would The Source send him here? He didn't even remember what he had said. Trinity was dead, wasn't she? Did that mean that he was dead too, and that was why he could see her now? No, surely not. But there was doubt too. And there was love, thank god for that. Neo quickly reached up and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to turn around suddenly. When he saw her face she looked surprised, but the shock slowly melted into a warm smile.  
  
"I've been waiting for you." She said. He became slightly uneasy and this strange response. "Took you long enough!" She laughed. So did he. The uneasiness disappeared.  
  
"How long have you been here?" He asked.  
  
"Not very long, don't worry. By the way, do you have any idea where 'here' is?"  
  
He shook his head, and she looked around nervously. The field stretched on forever, rolling into hills. The only thing that blocked out the slowly setting sun was the thin line of trees surrounding them like a circle. The scene was so beautiful, Neo wondered if he had really died and gone to heaven. If so, he didn't want to leave. Neo lifted up his arms and put them on her waist, kissing her on the cheek. It had been so long, it seemed. Far too long.  
  
Trinity smiled even wider. " I have something to show you." She took his hand and began leading him toward the small forest.  
  
*  
  
The forest, they soon found out, wasn't that small at all. Though you could still see the bright sun through the trees, and the rolling hills and fields through the brush, it took awhile to get through the slight darkness. Besides, Neo didn't want to be walking through the forest; he wanted to be with Trinity. Not hiking with her or fighting with her, but holding her in his arms, loving her. He didn't know why these feelings seemed so strong; they were begging to be released from inside him.  
  
Finally, they came to a clearing. Here, the field sloped down into a valley, and centred in the middle was a small white pile of stones. Trinity let go of his hand, jogging down the small slope toward the pile. Neo hesitated, then followed her. As he got closer, it revealed that the small pile of rocks was not a pile at all, but a well. The stones were a pure, clean white, and tiny bits of moss were just beginning to bud from between the rocks. The well was long abandoned.  
  
"It's the only thing around here for miles, or so I've guessed." She said. "Maybe there's a town or a house nearby..." She trailed off. Neo wasn't listening. A stupid little well didn't matter to him, what mattered was that Trinity was here, and nothing could take her away.  
  
Trinity leaned down and picked up a small pebble, then tossed it into the wells opening. The pebble bounced around the circular stone walls, echoing as it fell, then hit the sightless bottom with a tiny "splish". So there was water at the bottom, though she doubted it was fit for human consumption. Suddenly, she felt the brush of someone touching her. Neo had his hands placed on her hips, and was slowly kissing her neck. She smiled and pushed him off gently.  
  
As soon as she pushed him off, Neo began all over again. His emotions were literally raging within him, why was she holding him back? He tried, but just couldn't seem to understand. It was as if the ability was gone...like it had disappeared from within his mind totally.  
  
"Neo, stop it." Trinity said, still smiling but making her point clear. Neo ignored her. "I said cut it out!" The smile was gone, she was serious.  
  
He stared at her for awhile, taken aback. Why was she angry with him? He just wanted to show her he loved her, why was she pushing away? Questions swam through his head, but only one surfaced:  
  
"Trinity, don't you love me?"  
  
The look of curious anger quickly changed to shock. "What?" she asked. "What has that got to do with anything? Neo, are you okay?"  
  
"Of course I am." "Then why are you asking me this ludicrous question?" For the first time, her voice wavered. " I love you, but you were just coming on a bit strong, that's all."  
  
Her expression changed again, this time from shocked to sad. "I love you" she said, "Just...not here."  
  
He stared at her again, utterly dumbfounded. These things she was saying, he just couldn't understand. The ability to understand her seemed to have disappeared. She loved him...but didn't love him. She loved him...but not here? Neo sorted through his thoughts, trying to find an explanation, and finally found one.  
  
Trinity turned away from his and directed her attention back to the well. The way Neo was acting was deeply worrying her, he seemed so...different. Quiet. Away. Emotionless, but emotion-filled at the same time. She stared downwards into the wells opening, like an ancient black hole submerging from the ground, ready to swallow everything up, but being frozen in time. She couldn't see the water at the bottom, but could only imagine that it was vile.  
  
Suddenly a huge black mass descended over Trinity's eyes, obscuring her vision. Her air cut off. She could suddenly feel and huge weight pulling around her neck, pushing at her windpipe, closing it off. She was choking. Trinity flung her hands up and pulled at the force, barely feeling the course fabric and the feel of muscle as she flung her body around violently, thrashing and gasping for release. She continued to struggle, then felt her body being jerked downwards. A huge impact to the side of her head sent ringing to her ears and a disgusting metal-taste to her mouth. She tried to cry for help, but only managed a feeble squeak and a torrent of blood to exit her vocal chords. Trinity dropped to her knees in defeat, and the mass strangling her dropped as well. She felt the mass around her head drop, but the darkness didn't go away. Conscious thought disappeared, as did the will to survive. The last thing she felt was her body slipping against cold rock, then a shocking rush of icy water.  
  
*  
  
Neo stared vacantly down into the wells opening. His hands were splayed out against the cold rocks, his head laying down against its circular mouth. Only then did he become aware of the fact that he wasn't breathing, and never had been. He was alive, he had never died, but he had no pulse. Maybe he had no heart. This statement made perfect sense, after all, he had just killed his only love. He didn't know why. That was the reason he killed her. He had searched his whole mind, searching for an explanation to what she had said, to her feelings towards him. He couldn't find one, so he killed her. He got rid of her. He deleted her, like an unwanted program. Unwanted to only him, though.  
  
So he had made the wrong choice. But then, what did that make him? As he sat back and listened quietly to his own thoughts he knew he wasn't human. Humans didn't sort through logic like a succession of files. Humans didn't delete unwanted but living beings from their lives at the drop of a hat. Humans were ignorant and stupid, humans were disgusting, vile beings, but humans had empathy. Humans were humane.  
  
Neo closed his eyes, and when he opened them, found himself lying on the floor of Zero-One, the machine city. He lifted his hand, immediately feeling a throbbing pain shoot to his arm, and felt behind his neck. There he found the usual jack inserted into the usual plug. So that was how he got in. Neo, satisfied, closed his eyes again.  
  
There was only one thing he could do now.  
  
He opened his eyes, and found himself in the same endless stretch of fields, this time interrupted by a vast lake in front of him. Neo knew what he had to do, and knew the consequences. He had made his choice, and now he must follow through. Complete the change.  
  
End the beginning. 


End file.
